SEED Academy
by Careful
Summary: No war yet..young soldiers sent to Orb to attend an Academy to experience normal teenage life without war machines and guns.. everythings fine but what if Fley and Stellar shows up will Lacus and Kira stay tight?or will Shinn and Luna face the truth..
1. SEED Academy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed nor it's characters.._

_This is my first story so sorry if its not so nice and please review.. it would be nice to hear from u all and to know my weak points thanks..and enjoy.._

_(school uniforms:_ .com/forumtopic-204060/anime-uniform-same-as-your-school-uniform?pg=3 please visit this site I just stumbled upon the picture of their uniforms and I think its perfect..^^)

_War is still possible but in Orb as a neutral country life seems to be normal for now.. all of ZAFT and Earth Alliance's young soldiers were sent to a University where they will have the chance to have a normal school life just like normal students regardless of what they are..modified or not.._

_Athrun and Cagalli were sitting on the bench near the fountain waiting for some people they might know of since it's the first day of school._

"_I guess were up too early Athrun" Cagalli said looking irritated on the guy who woke him up 2 hrs ago.._

"_I just don't wanna be late..it's exciting to go back to school again since this is not like military school" he said smiling at the irritated Cagalli._

"_You think Yzak and Dearka would come?i heard Yzak was near to murdering the leaders who approved this idea" she said smirking.._

_Athrun smiled "That's just normal..don't be surprised if later u will see him riding his Duel shooting this schoold down"_

_Cagalli stared at him and they both laughed imagining the scenario.. then they heard voices calling them.. it's Kira, Lacus, Shinn, Lunamaria, Meer,Meyrin, Mirallia and Rey they are entering the gate.._

"_Hey when did you know each other eh?" Cagalli asked looking very surprised at the newly arrived group.._

"_We met them on the way here so we decided to walk with them and we talked..we were also surprised to know that they know you both" said Lacus while looking around the school.._

_Students are slowly coming mostly from elite forces.. so did Dearka and Yzak both riding their ferarri black for Yzak and red for Dearka.._

"_Hey show-off's!over here!" Athrun yelled at them.._

_Yzak did'nt react but Dearka run toward Milly and faster than the speed of light asked her to drive her home after school..and yes u guessed it she said NO!_

"_We thought ur going to blow this school down Yzak..u changed ur mind or something?" Athrun asked.._

"_SHUT UP!"Yzak yelled at him and went inside the building.._

_The school is pretty big and obviously high class._

_They are all in the same class schedules which makes the situation good for them..Each class room has 4 columns and 5 rows.._

_ Shinn __Rey A__thrun K__ira_

_ Meer __Mirallia D__earka Y__zak_

_Lacu _ Cagalli

_____ Luna __Meyrin_

_______Fley S__tellar_

_

* * *

This are the seats taken by each fifth column was near the window while the first is near the doors which puts luna and meyrin in front of the teacher.._

_Everyones talking about their own stuff when two young ladies entered the class room.. one with a red hair and the other one with a yellow hair.. The yellow-haired girl looked around and smiled at Shinn while the redhead took the nearest chair she could find.. The sight took Kira by surprise so did Shinn but they didn't react since they're unsure of the situation..they were quite silent for a while then their teacher arrived and told them to introduce themselves starting with meyrin then lacus and so on..the yellow-haired girl stood up and cheerfully greeted everyone ._

"_Good morning I'm Stellar nice to meet you all and this is my friend Fley" Stellar pointed at the red-head and she simply stood up and nodded at everyone.._

"_ok, since it's our first meeting I will just require you to get to know all of your classmates until the end of the period" the prof said and then went out of the classroom.._

"_What a joke.."Yzak hissed while staring at dearka hitting on Milly who was unluckily beside him.._

_Athrun caught Kira stairing at Fley so he decided to talk to his bestfriend..but then Cagalli jumped in to their conversation and so did everyone else except for their unknown classmates and the 2 girls in front.._

"_uhhmm.. she hates coordinators so much but I hope she likes us now" Lacus said in a concerned manner.._

"_all I can say is she's a total brat hmf" Cagalli added..while looking at Fley whose currently fixing Stellars hair.._

"_hahaha.. a girl version of Yzak!u won't believe what hell they can be together..they snap at anything!" that was Dearka giving his own thought about the girl but then Yzak flashed the "pray for ur life look"._

_Milly stared at her old friend for a moment "Yeah that's Fley she yells a lot at people..but she can be sweet only to Kira though"_

"_I hope she still remember me" that was the only thing Kira said then walked straight to where Fley was sitting.._

_Fley knew that it was Kira whose standing behind her.. she felt something in her stomach that she can't understand and shes trying her best not to hug the coordinator behind her..she missed him so much that she almost spent the rest of her life searching for him..so she gathered all the strength she can and faced him.._

"_You look happier now Kira.. how are you?" she said stairing straight into his purple eyes unsure whether to smile or cry.._

"_You still remember me..im so happy I thought u have forgotten about me Fley" he said in his most sincere tone.."how did you survived that? And this girl too I know her..i mean I saw her before.."then he looked at Stellar whose sleeping now in her chair.._

"_When Papa died they sent people to look for me and luckily they did found my lifepod during the war.. in Stellars case we were in the same laboratory where my wounds are cured..she's an extended but I like her so since then I send people to spy on her and protect her whenever she's in danger but I told him to try their best not to get caught in the war" she explained..then she changed the subject "well how have you been?"_

"_I'm living with Lacus in an Orphanage near the beach" he said now looking concerned on Fleys sudden change of expression.."are you ok?you look pale…"_

"_I'm fine maybe im just hungry,maybe waking up this early needs a little get used to" she faked a smile and then thought of something else to say but then she just can't think of any what he just said sting unlike any other.. she felt like her heart is being squeezed by some unseen being in her chest and she needs to get away of that place as fast as she can.."uhhmm..i think need to go to the clinic I'm not feeling well I guess" she said really quickly and then stormed off the classroom.._

"_Fley left Stellar again?" the yellow haired girl said her eyes still closed "u know u cant live with another girl since u did not break up with her yet" she continued her eyes open now "Stellar think ur just like Shinn" now shes looking up at him and then she smiled "fix " then she went back to sleep again.._

_Kira personally think the girl is in drugs but since shes in school his pretty sure shes not but still what she said stayed on his mind all of it.._


	2. PE Day

Its Friday, Fley woke up because of the knock on the door not because of her alarm clock. It's her helper Aya, which she ordered to wake her every morning and bring her breakfast in her room. The girl placed her meal on the table outside the balcony and then went out. The girl is too shy to talk to her since she's not that approachable unlike Stellar.

Fley and Stellar lived in a mansion , one of the properties her parents left for her. It's not surprising that her room is wider than any other luxury rooms since she always loved to shop for her and Stellar.. Her bed is a pink king sized victorian style canopy top with extra laces than one girl could possibly want, one walk in closet that looks like mall and a bathroom with her own personal spa.. and the rest are all glitz and glamour but over all her room is neat and pink..

Fley stood up and grabbed her silk robe and wore it over her little night gown.. she stared out her balcony and she smiled at the sight of her curtain dancing with the wind, so calming… then she proceeded outside then started to sip on her coffee.. She's thinking about Kira the whole night that she barely gotten any sleep.. she sighed when she remembered where Kira is staying right now.. _that BITCH..tightening her grip on her cup..im taking him back just wait.._she then finished her breakfast and took a bath..

When she went out Stellar was already sitting on the sala waiting for her.. she greeted her then asked their driver to send them to school..while inside the car they actually talk like normal people since they are bestfriends..

"_Stellar wants to know if your ok"_ she looked at her worried..

"_I'm fine.. and I'm taking him back.."_ the look on her face was serious.. _"and im taking Shinn back for you too" _now she was smiling and so Stellar smiled at her too..

It was P.E and they are having track and field..

Everyone was being so loud since the teachers are picking out students to play for the soccer team and sadly the tickets out of P.E are for boys only.. the girls are all whining specially Cagalli and Luna which are claiming to be better players than some of the boys..the scene was like that but they suddenly kept it down when Fley and Stellar showed up.. Both of them are wearing their P.E uniform but the shorts are extra shorter and their shirts are 2 sizes too small.. it would look fine but both of them have height compared to other girls, let's just say they have longer legs and smaller waist..so it's a treat for the boys to see such a sight..

"_Kira!"_ Fley called out and waved at the brown haired boy..but all he did wash blush and waved back at her..which looks awkward since little miss Lacus was around and their relationship is obviously known to everyone..

"_That was hot!"_ yes you guessed it..Dearka was the only one who could pull that comment out loud..

" _By the way I heard her crying at the rooftop yesterday she's screaming about the pink-haired midget.." _she looked at Lacus then Flay then laughed.. Yzak looked at him and laughed with him after seeing the difference between Lacus and Fley..

"_Your in big trouble Lacus..that girl has attitude problems"_ Yzak said while laughing..

"_Yeah she's worst than Yzak and Shinn combined" s_aid Dearka and then they laughed again..

"_Don't mind them lacus"_ the girls started comforting Lacus since she was a liitle bit affected by the comment..

Then their teacher called them telling them to warm up coz they will start the race..

First set were Fley, Lacus, Meer and Meyrin.. it was no surprise that Fley waited for her opponents for 2mins on the finish line..since she's the girly type with the break your neck attitude..

Second set were Stellar,Cagalli,Luna and Milly.. it was a close competition between the extended and coordinator but in the end Stellar won the ribbon..

Everyone in the field cheered for them..in return both of them were blowing kisses to everyone which made the cheering even louder.. and for the losing girls they headed straight to the bathroom.. not wasting the opportunity of being with Kira, Fley approached him, not forgetting to introduce herself and Stellar..

"_Hi! Im Fley Allster.. im Kira's friend" _she smiled at the group and faced Kira.._ " don't I get a congratulations for winning?"_ she's serious which made Kira panic a little..noticing that Kira was still uneasy of having her around..she started to make up a joke to make him feel less awkward_.." it wont hurt to kiss a ghost right Kira?"_ she tilted her head while looking at him amazed of how red he is..well,that lame joke didn't work so she pointed her fingers on her cheek telling Kira to kiss it.. without anything to say Kira did kiss her..which made Athrun surprised.. noticing the reaction from the blue-haired boy Fley stated one comment that would make little Kira remember who she was for him_.."Oh..come on now it's not like that's the first you kissed me right? We did way farther than that before you silly!"_ she joked around but true enough to make the group stare at Kira including the girls from the bathroom_.. " Hey Cagalli you know about that right?"_ she asked the now pissed princess.. seeing that she excused her self and pulled Stellar to the Bathroom..

"_You retard! You really did it with her? And you did'nt even tell us!"_ Dearka said excitedly..

"_You're the retard!you're not even friends! Why would he tell you that?"_ that was a yell from Yzak Joule the Captain of the new soccer team..

After that comment from Yzak the boys were now buzzing around Kira asking if it's true.. the questions stopped coming when they heared a sob..it's Lacus..with the girls except for Cagalli calming her down..

Fley and Stellar were watching the scene they left and Fley just cant help loving her self for doing such a commotion..

_I don't own GS or it's characters..please enjoy and review..thanks a lot.._


	3. Agendas

It's weekend and for Flay's fetish she's out shopping..That's what she does every free time apparently.. She's wearing a wedge closed shoes in black and white stripes, a mini denim shorts and white polo shirt with 2 buttons in the front closed showing off her red brassier inside, her hair is in a pony tail and she's holding a lot of shopping bags on both hands..not to mention her purse.. Stellar on the other hand is wearing a light blue fury boots that goes up half way to her knees,a blue pleated mini skirt and a white backless top.. she's also holding a lot of shopping bags in her hands.. they were sitting on a coffee shop inside the mall when they noticed Dearka and Yzak passing by.. Flay whispered something to Stellar then she went out of the shop and called out for the two guys..

"hey!over here! Youre the guys from school right?" Stellar said while running in their direction.. the two guys nodded..

"umm.. why did you call us for?" Dearka asked..

"nothing really.. maybe you wanna have coffee with Stellar and Flay?" she ansered smiling "She's over there" she pointed at Flay whose now waving at them.. then she pulled both guys inside the shop..

"whats the big idea?" Yzak snorted irritated by the sudden distraction..

"well since youre here and we are here it would be great if we just shop together, right?" Flay suggested..

"by the looks of it youre already done" Yzak said while looking at all the bags..

"well sir youre wrong! " Flay fired back..

"hmm.. Yzak I think it's a good idea since they're girls they can help us choose furnitures for the house" Dearka said to prevent the two from firing deadly stares at each other..

"men, you look exactly like the moment you tried to shoot me in the arcangel" Dearla said noticing Flay..

"You tried to shoot her?" Stellar asked since Flay never told her anything about that..

"I did not try!4 youre information, youre supposed to be dead by now if that Milly didn't try to block that gun in the first place.." Flay told the guy..

"im sorry to upset you that his alive!" Yzak fired again..

"well that's just unfair!i did not block that knife Milly stabbed her!Flay yelled again..

"Flay, seems like you really want him dead" Stellar said..

"NO! I just want to shop for pete's sake!" Flay said calmly..

The people in the shop were looking at them confused of what the topic was about..but then they all went out and the two girls helped in choosing the furnitures for guys..and for the record the guys were carrying all of those bags since that was the plan in the first place.. most furnitures are black and white since both guys seems like the edgy type..

Yzak and Dearka lived in a modern minimalist kind of house.. it's a two story house which is too big for the two of them to live in..Yzak's mom was responsible for that since she did'nt want him to suffer earth more..

The four had lunch together then the boys send them home so that they can finish putting up their new place..

**THE NEXT DAY**

"how about I do a concert professor!" Lacus said raising her hands to the teacher..

"well,how about we shoot a movie!"That was Cagalli raising her suggestion..

And then the crowd goes wild..everyone wants to share their ideas for Christmas festival… the boys were less attentive though except for Dearka suggesting about a maid café with the girls dressing up in a sexy santa babe uniform.. most of the boys liked it but that was too much according to the teacher..

"ok guys here's the deal.. starting now prepare one song, since each of you must present on Christmas, well technically on the day before christmas ..then on Christmas eve we are going to present our Christmas play.. ok?then that's it!" the professor said then told them to read their book.. which they didn't coz they6 were busy arguing with the teacher.. however Lacus and Cagalli were serious on this project..so was Meer,Luna,Milly and Meyrin..Stellar and Flay were just playing around agreeing with whatsoever the boys say..or ideas are..then Flay looked behind her then she blew a kiss on Kira which she caught staring at her..that made the class silent for a moment .. the teacher took this opportunity to run out of the classroom to escape the weirdest ideas he have ever heard.."men, those kids are superb"

"hmm..i think we are doing it too Stellar!our song would be "My only Wish" or something like that" she smiled dragging the girl into the music room..

Well it's not surprising that almost all the rooms in the music building are booked.. good thing they still have one for them..

"listen, that midget will eventually sing something sleepy, the copycat midget will sing something fun and the geeks something I don't really know so what do you suggest we do?is my first idea good enough?" Flay started kinda excited..

"hmm..i don't think we can sing.. but the song was good" Stellar said..

"if you sing something fun you don't need good voice silly.. auto-tune works just fine" she said a bit serious..

"so you can't really sing huh?" Stellar asked..

"I know how to sing but not that good.. well let's put it this way, I don't sound like a moaning cat like the midget.. so I think im better than her.." She answered the girl.. "and I heared the play is Snow White and Sleeping Beauty that would be good since Luna and Lacus are taking both the lead since Cagalli got work to do and Athruns coming with her.. I'll tell u the details after this stupid singing thing ok?" she continued.. Stellar could only nod at whatever she say since she's the one with a stron g personality which sometimes people mistakes as insanity..

But that wasn't all that the two are doing.. they also did a try-out for the Cheering Team of their soccer club.. well they figured that out since Kira and Shinn are in the team which might give them a chance to see the guys more often than usual.. it's not surprising that they made it into the cheering squad, they are cheerleader material after all.. one thing have that the other girls cant do since they lack the height and the strength to do so.. well mayber Luna can but shes too boyish to do so.. and the rest are midgets and geeks..

**THE NEXT DAY**

The soccer team just won their first inter school game which puts their school to a higher rank since they are new.. they might be a special kind of school but in Orb everything is equal so they must go with the protocol..even though it's a little unfair since they are militaries but that's not a right excuse since they don't play ball games on the battlefield and besides some schools have coordinators and extended too..so because of that victory they are going to have a school trip on a beach..

"OK guys we will be leaving tomorrow morning, we will all meet at the soccer field at exactly 6am and we are leaving at 7am ok? Said Rhiannon the head cheerleader.. Yzak as the Captain of the soccer club was standing next to her, obviously not in the mood to give instructions. But did say something anyways.. "Take youre mothers with you if you don't know what to bring" pure insult to the guys asking the question. Rhiannon just loved the way how Yzak construct his language not to mention she likes him as well.. "yup that might also do guys so please don't forget anything ok?make sure to feed youre moms during the trip" she was laughing while saying that which made Yzak stare.. She's tall, her eyes are blue and she have this long black and purple locks that goes all the way to her waist..she looked at Yzak and smiled at him.. "its impolite to stare captain" she said and then went out of the room..

**THE NEXT DAY**

Cagalli was wearing a short,a flip-flop and her red sleeveless top. Lacus was wearing a pink see through dress which was exposing her swim suit inside, Meer was wearing the same but her swimsuit was way too sexy, Luna was wearing a long tube dress so does Meyrin but hers was short and Mirallia was wearing a short and a sleeveless top as well in orange..while Stellar and Fley were wearing matching outfits, a mini tight skirt, a white racerback and a wedge sandal..

"Ok here's the bus for the Cheering and Soccer team" Rhiannon was pointing at the first bus who arrived at the field..

"Yes! I cant believe how great this is" Dearka was over flowing with happeness..

"The other bus is for non athletes" Rhiannon was still giving instructions while the guys in the team are already going up..

"ohh…so you wont be riding with me then kira?"Lacus asked..

"I guess so, I cant ask them to let you come with us since its Yzak" Kira said while trying to scratch his head..

"that's fine kira have fun ok?"lacus smiled then walked towards the bus..

"don't you dare look at her!" Luna was yelling at Shinn who was apologizing since he didn't know about the bus..a lot of lectures came after that..

**IN THE BUS**

Stellar and Flay were sitting just in front of Shinn and Kiras chair..both girls were laughing since they are listening to this song which they are singing but they always gets it wrong.. the other people in the bus were laughing since Dearka was incharge of the talking.. Yzak was sleeping and Rhiannon was listening to Dearka as well… Kira and Shinn were just sitting still..then Flay decided to turn and face the two guys.. she offered them a snack while at the same time Stellar was handing over some baskets to the others too..

"here we made them last night" Stellar said while handing the basket..she then looked at Shinn..

"how have you been Shinn?"

"I've been fine..but.."Shinn answered but his also eyeing Kira..

"Im so glad.. im so happy to see you again Shinn.." she said happily then they started talking..

Kira was just looking at the two them the he felt something in his mouth..Flay shoved a piece of tart in his mouth..

"what's the big idea?" he mumbled while chewing the tart..

"im talking to you too you know" she said pouting..

"im sorry" this time Kira was laughing..

Then they also started talking..

The whole trip they were talking and also sharing some of their stories to the group..

**ON THE BEACH**

The moment the boys got off the bus Luna and Lacus and the rest were storming at them with Luna throwing more yelling at Shinn..

"IM NOT BLIND!i can totally see you from the other bus!" Luna yelled..

"But it was just…" Shinn tried to talk..

"I told you not to look at her and now your talking to her?" Luna continued..

Lacus was just quite..so Kira approached her..

"are you ok?" he asked..

"yeah I think im fine..it's the girls who are not pleased with what you did.."Lacus explained..

Kira was about to say something when Flay showed up behind him and pulled him asking him to come with her.. Stellar was behind her too..

"Excuse me we are talking here" lacus tried to sound casual..

"LACUS… that's your name right? " Flay started..

"yes..umm..me and Kira are still talking here.." lacus said still trying to maintain her composure..

Then Luna stepped in to the scene.." You have attitude problem there girl.. is it too hard to ask permission?" pissed Luna yelled at Flay..

"And who in the bloody hell are you?" Flay said raising and eyebrow to Luna..

"I'm Shinn's girlfriend..Bitch!" Luna yelled again..

"Oh..for some reason I'm Kira's girlfriend and this is Shinn's girlfriend" Flay said while pulling Stellar close to her.. "Well that's the deal..but then, you two snatched them away without even telling us anything, don't you?Or lemme say WITHOUT ASKING PERMISSION!" Flay said still holding on to Kira..

"Flay..." that's all Kira managed to say…

Everyone around them was too surprised about the new revelation.. Luna was caught off guard and Lacus stayed quite...

_I DON'T OWN GS NOR IT'S CHARACTERS..OK?_

_Rhiannon is my own character.._


	4. Fights

**ON THE BEACH pt2**

Not long after the fight between Flay and Luna.. gossip started to scatter like weeds .. Some were saying stuff about Lacus stealing Kira and the same goes for Luna.. Wherever they go that day people they see asks them if that's true or not.. that was uneasy for the two girls.. but they decided to just shake it off..

"Hey Captain!" Rhiannon called out to Yzak.. she was wearing a white monokini.. the upper part of the suit was tied to her back in a string bow while the lower part that was connected to the top looks like an ordinary underwear but each side is tied by a string.. her hair was and was formed into a bun on each side of her head leaving some of her locks fall down..

"uh?" Yzak stopped walking ad faced the girl "what?.."

"you wanna play volleyball with us? It's girls vs boys" she said casually tossing the ball back and forth on each hands..

"go ask Dearka or Athrun im tired" he answered dryly..

"you were sleeping the whole trip how could you be tired?" the girl questioned "I don't know if your lazy or its just an alibi since you don't know how to play the game..oh well this is earth after all" she continued..since she cant find any reaction on Yzak she just turned away to look for some other playmates..

"you don't usually talk that long.." he said before Rhiannon could leave.."I don't know if you lack players or your just desperate" he smirked..

"I go for lack of players" she tossed the ball then to Yzak..

"Hey idiots! Wanna try volleyball?" Yzak called out to the group..

Luna and Cagalli were the first ones to jump up and stretch..indicating that they are joining.. Luna was wearing a red bikini..the top was a halter bra and the bottom is a boyleg type underwear.. Cagalli was wearing a bikini too but in a shade of black.. Meer was wearing something identical to Lacus..its a stringy bikini.. the top was shaped like a triangle which was connected only by strings..the lower part was also connected by strings only that Meers was a T-back..Lacus's bikini is pink while Meer's is purple..Milly and Meyrin's was wearing a one piece suit in a tutifruiti color Meyrins was a halter suit while Milly's was tube top…

Their group was heading to the Game site when they noticed the two girls they have picked a fight with earlier..

Stellar was wearing a bikini in baby blue..the top part was a tube that was connected in the front by a ring..her bottom was a little ruffled underwear..Flay however was wearing a white one piece her back was bare and in front was a plunging neckline that goes way down just below her butterfly belly ring..both her and Stellar has belly rings hers was made of diamonds while Stellar's is golden..

The two girls looked at the group then they both winked at the two guys standing behind the girls.. Athrun could only shook his head to that.. The game was changed to pick your team mates so then it was..

Team a. Yzak, Stellar, Rhiannon, Dearka, Flay, Rey, Mirallia

Team b. Kira, Athrun, Luna, Lacus, Shinn, Cagalli, Meer

Rey, Milly, Cagalli and Meer didn't join the first set..

The game went well having Team be leading 2pts.. but what the crowd was cheering for was the obvious intentions of the girls on hitting each other.. but later on team a won by 4 pts since Kira and Shinn were busy blocking the ball that was obviously aimed at the girls on their team.. after declaring the winner of the first game Luna run and tried to slap Flay in the face.. that won't be any more of a surprise since Flay was looking at them with mockery in her eyes.. Flay closed her eyes ready for impact but then someone grabbed hold of Luna's hand and hit her on the face.. it was Stellar..

"hurting people is not good" she said sleepily while still holding Luna's hand..

Luna tried to slap Stellar with her free hand but then she dodged it.."how dare you!you bitches!" she was screaming frantically..now Shinn was holding her coz she was about to attack Stellar.. she was so enraged that she is hitting Shinn with her elbow not caring if she's hurting him or not.." you're a slut!" she yelled at Flay..

Flay crossed her elbows to that then raised an eyebrow .." BURN" she then told the girl..

"YOU"RE GOING TO HELL!" Luna yelled..

"just as long as you won't be there" Flay answered turning her back at Luna..

"I won't!i can assure you that" she said still yelling..

"Good…" Flay then waved at Luna..

When Flay was gone everyone seemed quite..they were looking at Luna.. then they started comforting her.. Kira sighed but then Athrun saw that..he hold his bestfriends shoulder "she's not an easy girl huh?" Athrun asked.. Kira answered with a nod..

**BEFORE SUNDOWN**

Luna sneaked in to the little tent where the cheerleaders put their things.. she saw a big bag with the name "FLAY. A" on it..she then look for a scissor and started tearing the thing up..

The boys were starting the campfire now while some of the girls are grilling.. Rhiannon came over and talked with Yzak.. She was whispering something to him them they left..

Beside the beach Kira was staring at the sunset while feeling the breeze.. she felt someone behind him then he heard a voice "Bang" the girl smiled at him.. It was flay..

"what are you thinking about?" she asked..

"nothing.. really" his voice was uncertain..

Flay moved and is now standing in front of him.. "hmm.. is it because of the fight?" she asked putting both her hands on her hips.. Kira just looked at her.. "ummm.. did you noticed I straightened my hair?" she continued.. "it's longer now you see?" she said showing him her waist-length hair "though these are extensions they felt really real" shes now playing with her hair.. Kira hold her hand causing her to stop playing with it.."Flay, please stop" he managed to say not looking at her..she hold Kira's shoulder pushing him down slowly which caused him to sit on the sand.. Flay sat beside him..she was rubbing her arms with her hands.."why?" she asked..Kira was about to answer when his shoulder bumped into Flays..she's cold..and she's still wearing her swimsuit.. he took her polo off leaving his white shirt on.. he then covered Flay with that.. "why are still wearing that?" he asked irritated by her lack of care for herself.."your gonna catch a cold" he lectured..Flay smiled again "I was taking a swim when I noteticed you jacking off" she said not looking at Kira this time.. Kira astounded by what she just said blushed while shaking his head in disbelief and denial.. Flay laughed really really loud "oh Kira…"she said chuckling..Kira was still lost for words.. Flay then hugged him "I missed you" she whispered.. "let's go it's getting dark..we still need to put up that tent" she said pulling Kira up the ground..

When they arrived everything was set.. "Hey Rhi! Where's our tent?" Flay asked getting everyones attention.. "why are you with her?" Cagalli roared at her brother.. "we did something we missed over there" Flay answered her pointing at the spot where they came from..Kira was caught off guard again. . Before Cagalli could answer Athrun pulled her.. "thanks" Flay looked at Athrun.. she then faced Kira and thanked him too then when she tried to return his clothes he stopped her telling her to return it after the trip.. Flay then sat beside Stellar "Hey where's our tent?" she asked.. "uhmm some animal tried to eat it so were staying at the athletes tent tonight.." she explained..Flay just nodded..

Luna was lecturing herself inside for doing something so stupid.. all she wanted was to make Flay and Stellar suffer but they ended up winning it after all..

Everyones inside the tent already except for Flay and Stellar who was still changing..

**NON-Athletes tent**

Cagalli and Luna were planning to get inside the athletes team while Lacus was stopping them but still on the other hand wanted the idea.. they then gathered up there pillows and started marching to the athletes tent..and not to mention their super sexy night gowns..

**Athletes tent**

The tent was separated in two for girls and for boys side..everyone was surprised seeing the 6 girls from the non athletes tent on their own tent but little did they know that the intruders were more surprised seeing that the two cheerleaders were not in the tent.. but then they still went on and looked for their boyfriends..they chatted while Milly, Meyrin and Meer chatted with Dearka and some of the guys..Yzak just stared at Rhiannon but she just nodded at him telling him that it's ok.. after two hours of talking the two girls went in wearing a pajama pants with their matching sweat shirts their hair were tied in a bun.. they didn't notice the intruders so they head straight to their sleeping bags..

"where are you going?" asked Meer standing up in front of Flay wearing her pink lace nightgown which was showing her undergarments inside..

Flay jerked back "what are you?" she asked in surprise noticing her make up on..she then looked down and she saw the other girls being smooch with their boyfriends..she then "o" at the sight..then they looked at Meer "as you can see I am going to bed dwarfy.." she patted Meer on the head..making some of the people laugh silently..

"what do you call that" Meer sneered at Flay's outfit..

"oh this? It's a PA-JA-MA this is what you wear out doors..well..supposed to be.." Flay looked at Meers gown.. "I don't want little insects crawling on me since this is OUTDOORS" she nodded giving emphasis to the last word.. "excuse me?" she asked..

"what a loser" Meer still provoking Flay.. the other girls were cheering for her.."go get her" whispered Cagalli..

"keep on wearing stuff like that I swear you wont grow because of the cold" Flay remarked..

"jealous? Or insecure because we look sexier than you two" Meer said looking at Flay then Stellar.. "go get a wardrobe" she continued..

"perhaps you should get a wardrobe you skank!" Flay snapped.. "look im sleepy and I wanna rest..now get out of my way before I throw you out!" Flay yelled at Meer now she's furious of not getting her beauty sleep in time..

Meer covered her head afraid of what Flay might do to her.. Stellar then came forward and pushed her out of the way..

The two then get inside their bag and sleep..

"Ok enough of the lovey-dovey guys..out now" Rhiannon told the intruders..

They were so busy saying goodbyes to their boyfriends that irritated Flay much more.."SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE!NOW!" she screamed.. the girls then went out not saying anything since Yzak and Rhiannon silenced them..

Awkward silence in the room…

"how many hours Flay?" Rhiannon asked the irritated girl whose now sitting down..

"just 15 minutes.."she answered..

"yeah me too.. but I can sleep if I have something to hug if its way past my bedtime" Rhiannon conversed with Flay..

"good for you.. I cant.. if I sleep now I will just have nightmares so I'd rather stay awake.."Flay answered..

"oh I heard about that from Stellar.. she said she heard you calling for your dad in your sleep..she was worried when she found out that we are sharing tent with the boys tonight.."Rhiannon told her..

Flay nodded she gave Rhiannon a smile and she put her finger on her mouth while looking at Kira..Rhiannon knows that too so she apologized silently then went to sleep..

Kira heard the conversation.. he crawled out of his own sleeping bag and sat beside Flay.." hey, are you ok?" he asked.."uh yeah" she answered the boy..Kira lifted Stellar and placed her on his own sleeping bag..then he took over Stellars sleeping bag then hugged Flay.." Don't worry..everything will be alright.. im here.." he assured Flay.. she just nodded..then they fell asleep..

Stellar however knowing that shinn was beside her can't stop smiling and she spent all night just staring at him..

In the morning everyone was surprised seeing the disarrangement inside the tent..

"so they also got their own huh?" Yzak commented seeing some of his boys changed places with the girls too..

"so it seems captain" Rhiannon answered him then patted him on the back..

_I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED OR ANY OF T'S CHARACTERS.._

_Monokini- is a new kind of swimsuit please just search for images on the net to know how it looks like ok?thanks… pls review hugs…_


	5. Moments

It's been a week since the beach party but people are still chatting about the incidents during the occasion. Though the people involved were no longer hooked up by the clattering of the crowd. They are all preparing for their Christmas Festival that'll be happening tomorrow.

**CAFETERIA**

Kira was sitting with his group discussing about the play. However, Cagalli was so excited about their class concert… since she can't join the play cause of her meeting with the world leaders..

"Athrun I'm practicing with Lacus later..You better be there!You and Kira should practice too..i don't wanna lose this" Cagalli told her boyfriend..

Kira looked at his twin "But I have to practice more for the play" he explained…

"I don't care!" She yelled at Kira..

Flay and Stellar were listening at their conversation... but Flay is paying more attention to what she is writing..

"After this, I think we need to shop.." she said while writing..

"Im playing the role of Witch in Snow White.. what makes that good?" Stellar asked..

"It's a mixed up story we just need our chance.." Flay answered her..

"You're a what in the story again?" Stellar continued..

Flay looked up at her "I'm the stepmother" she said..hearing what she said Stellar laughed loud enough for the other table to hear..They looked at her direction which made her blush when she saw Shinn looking at them too.. Noticing her reaction Flay stared at Stellar's line of view.. When she saw Kira she waved at him.. Then they went out..

**SCHOOL FOUNTAIN**

Flay was walking straight to the gate when she saw a blue haired guy sitting on the fountain.. Almost all of the students went home..except for the one's taking part on the play..she didn't mind him so she just continued walking past him..The guy stood up and called her..It's Athrun..Flay looked back..She never talked to him before though she knew stuff about him from Kira..

"I'm going shopping for tomorrow..it's getting late I need to hurry up" she said plainly..

Athrun just smiled and walked towards her "Where's Stellar?" he asked..

Flay looked at him..handsome almost like a prince..she thought.."You know her? If you need her she's on the music room number 8 practicing" she continued walking again..

Athrun walked beside her thinking that's what she wanted him to do.. Noticing him Flay handed him all the things she's holding.."here" that's all she said..He looked at the things and then took them from her hands.."You carry a lot don't you? i thought you have a car?" he asked.. "I didn't call my driver yet.. Those are mine and Stellar..Where's your car?" she asked him back.."On the parking lot I figured Kira would need that later when they go home" he said.. Flay just nodded "You're not going with them?" she said looking at Athrun..He also stared at Flay..blooded hair, grey eyes and a bewitching attitude..taller than most girls..not as cute as Lacus and not as boyish as Cagalli..an extraordinary kind..he shifted his gaze on the street.."nope..Kira can get them home alone" he finally answered..Flay smiled "And you're coming with me?" she asked..Athrun nodded "I guess so"..He then took one mobile car and opened the door for Flay.. She got in and thanked Athrun.."So where do you usually shop?" he asked..Flay gave it a thought for a while then decided to just go to the nearest mall..

**SHOPPING?**

"Ok..please send all this to this address..thanks" Flay instructed the sales girl..

"I thought you're going to shop..you can call this store from your house right?"Athrun asked..

"Yeah..but I'd rather see the materials first..it's our outfit after all" explained Flay..

Athrun followed Flay out the store..she turned around to face him then shrugged.."You look hungry..let's have dinner at my house" she pulled Athrun then took the first mobile car outside the mall.. They were driving up the bridge when Flay pointed at the hill they saw on their right.."My house is over there!" Athrun glanced at the direction she was pointing.."Allster's Mansion.. I've heard about that place before.."he said "I'm not surprised..and now your paying that place a visit" Flay looked at him and smiled..

**FLAY'S PLACE**

Athrun was confused when Flay ordered him to enter a narrow road entering a forest..After 15 minutes of driving up the skimpy road he finally saw a vast garden and a very large gate.."That's a lot of flowers" he commented.."I figured my mom wanted it this way" she answered him and smiled at the guards on the gate..They opened the gate for them and Athrun continued driving..He got more astounded by the sights inside..Large fountains and pools..amazing lights under the water and the lawn looks perfectly groomed with different colors of grasses.."You didn't tell me your mansion is a palace" he stated.."Silly..this is just a normal house..only bigger" her helpers went down the stairs to get their things.."Why is your place elevated from the lawn?"Athrun still asking about the place.."Maybe Papa and Mama wanted to have coffee here" she pointed at the coffee table on the edge of the entrance balcony.."I'm guessing they wanted full view of the garden" Flay answered her guest..Two butler opened the door..inside is a very large space and a grand stairs..everything is so detailed Athrun can't take his eyes off the things he saw..Flay took him inside their living room..it's all red and white..one of Flay's helper asked him if he cared to have any drink and he decided on some fizz.." Will you be alright here? I'll just go change" Flay asked him..He just nodded so Flay excused herself.. A while later another helper approached him and asked him to come with her..He just followed the girl..The girl took him upstairs and into a guestroom.. "Here's some clothing for you Master..Lady Flay thought you ight want to change your clothes too.." she placed the cloth on top of the bed.."The bathroom is over here.. and please call us if you need anything .." she bowed then left the room..Athrun was so surprised by the treatment..He never expected everyone to be so polite in that place..Even Cagalli's nanny drags her all over the place even though she's the princess of Orb..He decided to take a shower then checked the pair of clothing the helper handed him..it's a white button up polo and white pants..breezy..that's how he described it..but then he realized it's not the clothes that his wearing..he walked near the door of the veranda and he saw the ocean..he closed his eyes and took a deep breath..Then he heard a knock on the door..it's a woman's voice informing him the their dinner is ready..He went down the stairs and followed another helper to the dining room..The table was long but the food is not served there..Instead it's outside.. Athrun leaned forward on the terrace..Such a peaceful place unlike Cagalli's place where loads of people get ahead of each other just to give news to the Princess..He was in a deep thought when Flay showed up behind him..She was in a loose pants and a sweater, her hair was pulled up in a messy bun.."What happened to your designer outfit?" Athrun asked..She gestured Athrun to sit down "I'm with Kira's friend I'n not in a business meeting...Right?"She smiled..They started eating but not long enough Stellar catches up on them.."Hey!Stellar can join right?"she said taking the chair their butler took for her.. She looked at Athrun "Shinn's friend..I'm so happy you visit" They eat then Flay asked her driver to drive Athrun home.."You're welcome to visit anytime Athrun" Stellar shouted just before Athrun could get on the car..

**ORPHANAGE**

"Hey Athrun your just on time.. let's have dinner.." Lacus invited the newly arrived Athrun..

Kira looked through the window and followed Athrun.. "Hey..that's Flay's.." he didn't finish taking coz Cagalli run to the door to check if it's true.."Yes it is!" she screeched.. She then turned to Athrun and gave him a questioning look.. even Captain Ramius, Commander Waldfeld and Captain La Flaga who were having coffee in the sala stared at Athrun.."It's a nice place..i mean..the Allster's.." he started.." It's grand actually just like her..i mean..i was thinking it would be like that since Milly told me she's a bit alluring.." he looked at Milly who was sitting next to Lacus and Meyrin..they are having a sleep over since they are preparing for tomorrows event.."uh,yeah I remember her putting on beauty mask even though were on war in Archangel..and she even asked Cagalli to buy her moisturizer in the dessert.."Milly defended Athrun.. "A pussy Princess" Meer and Luna said in unison..then the girls laughed.."She's actually nice…bossy though.." Athrun continued..Lacus could only look at Athrun..then they all sit on the table..Kira remained silent.."She's still worried about you Kira" he looked at Kira whose now helping Lacus feed the children.."Unexpected haha" Yzak noted.."Seriously, she's insane.. he pointed a gun on Captain before.. She's dangerous then she would all of a sudden snap to petrified..."Yzak continued..."She threatened to kill me before..."Lacus added.. "Me too.." Dearka raised his hand… "She saved us all though…"That was Captain Ramius…"She was in the Dominion when she warned us about that shot" she smiled... Then they all went silent… "I'm thankful you didn't experience all that with her today Athrun.."Kira managed to say…"Uhm, they are having a story camp tomorrow.. she decided to join Stellar's group.."Athrun informed his best friend… "I see... "… Kira continued feeding the kids.

**CHRISTMAS FESTIVAL**

The Festival is getting bigger every second… Kira could just see all the stands and stuff being built continuously… Lacus is having a concert for a cause, Cagalli is giving away gifts for the children, Meer is also having her own concert but for the boys… Luna, Meyrin and Milly is in their café … the boys decided to just roam around since they are not participating any of the clubs… they are MVP's nevertheless.. they passed by a little tent so they decided to take a peek… Stellar was on a chair… she was telling the kids a story but It just ended then Flay took the chair... She started her story about a Prince with a brown hair in a blue uniform on how he tried his best to save his friends and the world against the evils who wanted to hurt them.."Is he real?" "I wanna meet him someday" "how old is he?" "He rides those robots too right?" "Why did the bad girl die?" Flay answered all the questions thrown by the children but the last question bothered her "What do you mean sweetie?" she asked "I thought she's sorry… if I didn't mean to do stuff I say "I'm sorry" to mommy" "Yeah! If she didn't take care of the Prince he can't protect his friends right?" Flay smiled at the thoughts of the kids..Then another kid raised his hands "I wanna go pee" then all the kids laughed.. She gave the kid permission then showed something to the kids left… "Here… this is the Prince' uniform" she showed the kids an Earth Forces uniform… the kids grabbed the uniform and were very amazed by it… "He's small" "His bigger now that was a long time ago" "Does it look good on me?" "That'll look good on me haha" "Hey let me try!" that was the commotion inside when the kid that went out to pee came running inside the tent… "Miss Flay I think his outside" the kid said cheerfully… "who?" she asked… "The prince" he took Flays hand and pulled her near the exit of the tent but before he could open it Kira went inside.."Whhhoooaaaaahhhhh" the kids all said in amazement… "That's him right?" they all asked… "Yeah" she said absentmindedly… "Here.. your so handsome" a little girl handed him his old uniform… They asked Kira a lot of questions after that… then he left since the rest of the boys are in the coliseum already for the concert..

**CONCERT AND PLAY**

"Silent Night"… Athrun played the violin while Kira is on the piano… Cagalli and Lacus are their singer..they are both wearing a white gown… Luna and Meer preferred "Last Christmas" then Meyrin and Milly sang "Santa Baby" after their numbers, the group took the first line of seats in the coliseum watching the rest of their classmates perform… Then Flay and Stellar took the stage.. Flay is wearing a hugging jeans in lowrise matched with her red and white corset, Stellar is wearing a red mini skirt with white on the edges and a red long sleeved bra on top… They started singing My only Wish then before the end of the song Flay went down the stage and pulled Shinn where Stellar was currently singing… Stellar was so surprised but her feelings worsen when the crowd started cheering "Kiss Kiss" Luna was on her chair ready to attack but Rey and Dearka were holding her… Seeing that Stellar pouted her lips then waited for Shinn to plant a kiss on her…Not wanting to humiliate Stellar he kissed her on the lips which made the crowd roar…

The play started just fine… then they noticed something's not right… the narrator asked the 7 dwarfs to send Snow White (Luna) to Cinderella's (Lacus) ball… then he asked Shinn to kiss Snow White's witch so that she will turn good and then he also asked Kira to gave Cinderella's stepmother a kiss to show that she's the real Cinderella but then the lights went out… Confused, the casts followed the narrators orders… it all went well but the moment the curtain was pulled down Luna slapped Shinn really hard and run out the school.. Seeing that Flay just smirked and started keeping her things… then they went home…

**ORPHANAGE**

Kira sat on the rocking chair just outside the big house, he can hear the waves but what happened after the lights went out on the stage keeps on replaying on his mind… he closed his eyes…

Flay lay both her hands on the back of his neck… she pulled him closer and kissed him tenderly after the kiss she whispered "I love you" on his ears… he heard Luna's hand hitting Shinn's face then when he turned to see Flay she was not there anymore…

He opened his eyes then he saw Athrun smiling at him… "Seems like something nice happened" he teased Kira… then Dearka imitated the scene between him and Kira… He was about to kiss Yzak when he punched him on the face… They all laughed... Kira stood up to get something to drink when something fell from his pocket… Athrun picked it up and handed it to him… he took it from his friends hand and stared at it for a while "It's Flay's" he said and deposit the cosmetic inside his pocket…"Both of you are keeping things from each other" Athrun said then walked with him inside the house…

**FLAY'S PLACE**

It's 5am in the morning…Athrun was no longer surprised when the guard just opened the gate for them… Kira and Shinn were the one's surprised by the place this time…The butlers opened the door for them and accompanied them while they called for the two girls…

"Shinn!" Stellar said happily and hugged the red eyed boy… "Merry Christmas everyone" she greeted her guests… "Flay's still sleeping" she smiled then she dragged Kira upstairs then lead him inside a room…"You wake her up" she whispered then went back down…

Kira stepped forward he looked at the large door… it's open and the wind is blowing the long drapes of curtains then a familiar scent met his nose… he stared at the sleeping figure on the bed…he stepped closer and kneeled near the bed... he touched her forehead then she opened her eyes…memories flooded both of their minds…it's almost the same as their moments in Arcangel…Flay sat down and pulled Kira up the bed…he's now sitting on the bed and his head is resting on Flay's chest… That comforting hug…Kira didn't know why but he cried…just like the way he poured his feelings before…he was crying and she's just there hugging him just like the last time…


End file.
